


[Animus]

by JKris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKris/pseuds/JKris
Summary: A world where everyone wears their hearts outside. A town where emotions can be bought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old WIP which I will be posting here, if anyone wants to pick it up, just send me a message :)

It was early morning, Mr. Byron, a heartsmith, is about to open his shop when he heard someone greet him.

“Good Morning Mr. Byron! I’ve got your newspaper with me!” the cheerful newspaper boy, Mark, greeted.

Mark has an auburn hair styled into a modern kind of bowl cut. He has small eyes and a big nose, and over-all just your average face.

“What do you need?” Mr. Byron grunted.

“Grumpy as always, you are! Live a little sir!” Mark jokingly said.

Sir Byron is a heartsmith. He molds and creates hearts and on rare cases, he fixes them. He is known to be grumpy, cold and distant.

“If you want to buy a heart, I’ve got some that would fit you.” Mr. Byron, the grumpy old man replied.

“I…” Mark faltered. His face was starting to become pale, as if reliving a traumatic experience.

“Got your heart broken eh? How bad is it?” Mr. Byron asked.

For Sir Byron, young people are too obvious when they got their heart broken. They act either too tired, or too lively. Rare ones act as if broken hearts does not affect them, when no one is clearly an exemption.

“I don’t know. I never felt this kind of pain before.” Mark replied.

Mr. Byron scoffs. These young people are too inexperienced.

“That’s because you are not used to it.” He explained.

“No one gets used to it Mr. Byron.” Mark rationalizes.

‘Because you directly change your heart the moment you feel a slight pain’ Mr. Byron thinks to himself.

“Some do. Anyway, let me go get a spare heart, prepare your payment.” He grunts.

“Alright, thank you Mr. Byron. I do not think I can survive with a broken heart.” Mark says.

“I’ve found a spare heart, which would cost you 70 numus. However, if you sell me your broken heart, you would only need to pay 60 numus.” Mr. Byron ranted.

“Of course it’s a deal! I do not have any use for a broken heart! Besides it is impossible to use two hearts at the same time!” Mark laughs.

“If you don’t mind, why is it broken?” Mr. Byron asks.

“Uh… I guess it is fine, I am getting it replaced later, too. I confessed to a girl and she doesn’t like me back.” Mark confessed as he was removing his heart from his neck.

“… I see. Stupid young people are increasing.” Mr. Byron mutters to himself as he receives Mark’s “broken” heart and hands him his new heart.

“I know! How could she not love someone as fantastic as me? Stupid!” Mark jokes as he puts on his new heart.

“So, how is it?” Mr. Byron asks out of obligation.

“It feels fantastic! I cannot feel the pain anymore! You are a wonderful heartsmith Mr. Byron! Shame that you are the only heartsmith I know, I would be telling all other heartsmiths to close their shop since you are the best!” Mark laughs, more genuine now.

“Yeah, close the door on your way out.” Mr. Byron exclaimed.

He was not listening anymore; he is currently inspecting Mark’s heart. It was not really broken for him; cracked on the sides but the core is still intact and then he felt that he should have bought Mark’s heart for a higher price but then, business is business.

“MISTER BYRON.” Mark was shouting.

“…yes?” He looks up from his inspection of the cracked heart to look at Mark.

“I said what are you going to do with my broken heart?” Mark asked.

“I’m going to fix it and place it in my collection,” Sir Byron answered.

“You can fix broken hearts?” Mark’s eyes grew large with shock. He heard that fixing broken hearts are almost impossible.

“It is possible, especially if you know how. Anyway, get going, deliver your newspapers and be more careful with your heart this time.” Sir Byron said.

“Sir yes sir! I’ll get going then!”

Therefore, Mark went out to deliver his newspapers with his new heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark was now doing his daily routine of delivering newspapers, the only difference would be the fact that he got his heart “broken” and replaced it with a new one.

“Good Morning, Anika!” He greeted Anika.

Anika is a lovely woman. Even when she is tying her dark brown hair into a messy ponytail, simple and elegant, it is no wonder Mark fell for her. Unfortunately, she does not feel the same so she had to reject Mark, inevitably causing the cracks in his heart.

“… Good Morning Mark, I… uh…” Anika stammered.

“Are you fine Anika?” he asked.

“I’m just feeling bad for what I did back then…,” she confessed.

“Oh, It is no problem! It does not really hurt, especially since I got a new heart.” Mark happily informed her.

He was not trying to make her guilty, now that he got a new heart; he forgot the pain and his romantic feelings for Anika.

“You… bought a new heart?” she seemed bewildered by it.

“Yeah! I mean, I always pass by the Heartsmith too so why not? It makes things easier for me.,” he explained.

“Oh…” she replied.

“You should go to his shop sometime. He may be a grumpy old man but his crafts are the best. You did tell me you can’t love me because your heart is still holding on to some painful feelings, you can buy a new heart from him, or ask him to personalize your heart so it’ll look special.” He informed her.

“I think I do not want to get my heart replaced. I mean, I’ve been born with this heart, if possible, I’ll die with the same heart.” She explained.

“Wow that is impossible nowadays. Some people change heart every day you know,” he said.

“If only I can fix what has been broken…,” she muttered more to herself.

“Actually, Sir Byron fixes hearts. He once exclaimed that he fixes and collects fixed broken hearts.” He mused.

“… Really? That is it possible that my heart gets fixed?” she asked, more hopeful now.

“Probably, you know what, I’ll give you his shop’s address.” He offered as he wrote down Mr. Byron’s shop address in the newspaper.

“Oh, thank you Mark. I’ll go there someday,” Anika said.

“He gets a lot of indirect buyers, you know. I tend to buy for others because they do not want to go to his shop.” He informed her.

“Wait… Why do they not want to go to his shop?” she asked.

“He’s a grumpy old man alright. It takes time for him to open up to someone. He tolerates me because I deliver his newspaper, and on rare times he orders milk, but I have not yet seen him drinking milk.” He said.

Anika laughed.

“You talk too much. Will he not mind that something only you should know is known by all?” She asked.

“I don’t think so. I mean I do not know anything else about him after all.” He said.

It is true. Byron rarely talks about himself. Anyone trying to fish him for information would rarely succeed. He had always guarded his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Byron was checking his fridge for breakfast.

‘I need to do the groceries.’ He thought as he scavenged what was left of his fridge.

‘Ugh, and the milk is spoiled. Such a waste, it’s untouched.’ He grimaced as he closed the fridge.

His place was usually quiet, as customers usually do their transactions quickly. He was quietly eating; he was not in the mood to forge new hearts or assess his collection today. He guesses that he would rather spend the entire day doing groceries but that would be crazy.

He decided to do the groceries today. He locked the shop and walked to the local market. It felt chilly today, which was weird since it was three hundred hours before lunch, and it is usually warmer. He did not mind, cold is more comforting than warmth.

“Mr. Byron the Heartsmith! Doing groceries?” a woman asked.

“Uh, yeah.” He replied.

“How’s business? I’m doing fine myself.”

“Nothing’s changed. I must get going.”

“Aw, not the chatty type, eh?”

He walked away. He had no idea who the woman was. He didn’t think that his reputation had grown.

He got some bread, fish, meat and a little bit of fruits and vegetables. He believed that what he had bought today would last for two weeks; he is living alone. He was almost done with his groceries. He only had one last stop.

“How much for a box of milk?” he asked.

“Mr. Byron! That would depend on the size.” The young lad selling milk answered.

‘Why do these people know me?’ he thought.

“The largest one, how much?” Byron asked.

“25 numus.”

“I’ll get two.”

“I never knew you were a fan of milk, sir.”

“I’m not.” He replied as he paid for the milk and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

Anika was nervous. Although Mark offered to accompany her, she felt that she was not yet ready to meet the heartsmith. She never went to one before.

What if he is invasive; will he require knowing the reason for her damaged heart? She’d rather not tell anyone; even a heartsmith.

“MR. BYRON! YOU’VE GOT A CUSTOMER!” Mark shouted. Why he wouldn’t enter the shop, she doesn’t know.

 “Uh, Mark, why can’t we go in? It is a shop after-all, customers are supposed to do their transactions inside. ” she reasoned.

“Uh, well, I am not used to it? I am not sure myself; I just do not want to intrude in his house.” Mark answered.

“His shop doubles as his house?”

“More like his house doubles as his shop.”

That’s really strange for Anika. He’s probably workaholic; can’t stay away from work so he does it at home.

“Stop that shouting will you?” Mr. Byron opened the door.

And that was not what she expected.

“I am sorry Sir, I am accompanying a friend”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re REAL FRIENDLY.”

“Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?”

“Never got to bed. Now what do you want?”

“Why have you skipped sleeping?”

“I can’t. Now what do you want, if nothing, LEAVE.” Byron irritably said.

“Geez, fine. I brought a customer. She’s Anika.”

“If now is not a good time, I can come back…” Anika exclaimed

“There’s never a good time. Come in.” Byron mumbled.

He glanced at Anika and he immediately knew; it was her.

“She’s the one, Mark?” Byron asked.

“Who?” both of them asked.

“… The one who broke your heart.” Byron hesitated.

“How?” Anika was confused.

“Eh, no big deal. How did you find out though?” Mark exclaimed.

“I just knew.” Byron answered. ‘Huh, that’s what 'He' usually says, he's rubbing on me.’ he thought.

“I did not mean it, Sir Byron.” Anika defended.

“I know, one must love oneself before one can love others; loving with a broken heart is hard.” Byron told her.

“How did you know about my broken heart?”

“I just knew… Dang it, you would not be my customer if your heart is all and well. ” he explained.

“OH! Makes sense! In fact, Sir Byron can estimate the shape of one’s heart at a glance!” Mark exclaimed.

“Really?” Anika asked, amazed.

“No.” He answered.

Byron was now getting a heart for this young lady. He found the perfect one.

“I think this would fit you perfectly.” He exclaimed.

“But, I don’t want a new heart.” She exclaimed.

“What? You want to go without a heart? It’s not unheard of.” Byron asked.

“Really? Heartless people exist?” Mark asked.

“Yes. Now what do you want young lady?” Byron asked.

“I want my heart fixed.” She told him.

“No.” He told her.

“What? Why not? You’re a heartsmith.” Mark cried.

“Too tiresome. Not in the mood to fix hearts. Takes too much effort. Takes too much time. I can go on if you want.” Byron said.

“I’ll pay whatever amount you’ll ask.” Anika was desperate.

“Leave me alone. Or just take a new heart. Easier, Faster.” Byron persisted.

“Why won’t you fix her heart?” Mark was angry.

“I don’t want to.” Byron simply said.

“But why? It is your job! You should have not told anyone you were a heartsmith if you can’t fix mine!” Anika was outraged.

“Fixing a heart is hard. Especially to its owner.” Byron reasoned out.

“I am willing to take that! Please, Sir Byron, just fix my heart.” Anika pleaded. She was on the verge of tears.

“Why are you so desperate?” Byron asked.

“I don’t know, I just feel like I am missing something because of a stupid broken heart. I don’t know what but I feel something is missing!” Anika cried.

“Sir, give her a break!” Mark shouted.

There was a thick silence in the air after Mark shouted. Mark knew how stubborn Byron was. But he will change his mind; he hopes. Anika needed Byron’s change of mind.

“Alright…” Byron deflated.

He was not in the mood to argue with them. Especially with the lady. He need his sleep. He’ll deal with them tomorrow.

“!” Both of them were surprised but happy.

“Just come back tomorrow, okay? I need to rest today.” Byron said.

“Ah, we apologize; we must give you your rest then!” Mark exclaimed; calming down.

“Thank you very much sir! This means a lot to me!” Anika was now crying.

“…Alright, just come back tomorrow.” Byron said.

“Of course!” both of them exclaimed.

Anika and Mark was on their way out and about to close the door when Anika heard Byron’s voice.

“I’ll call him.” Byron muttered as he made his way to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Anika and Mark was outside the shop at six hundred and thirty hours; and it was the sixth day of the week.

“Good Morning Sir Byron; Of course I got the usual newspaper!” Mark loudly greeted.

“Good Morning sir.” Anika was more timid.

Byron groaned. “It is too early for me to deal with your shi-”

“SIR! Uh, If I recall you have not ordered milk for three weeks now.” Mark interrupted.

“I bought one last time, or rather two.” Byron said. He did not mind Mark cutting off his cursing, he’d rather not make the story rated T for language.

“Are you a fan of milk sir?, if you don’t mind me asking.” Anika asked.

“I do not drink milk.” He answered.

“Eh, why buy milk then?” Mark asked.

“Scram! Don’t you have newspapers to deliver?” Byron inquired.

“Rest Day! Although I did make an exception for you. Now, do you have anything for me to eat?” Mark asked 

“Mark! Mind your manners!” Anika warned him.

“Do not touch my fridge. No one touches my fridge, got that? If you are hungry, scram and buy breakfast outside!” Byron informed them.

“Oh..kay? Geez, sorry.” Mark apologized.

“I’m going out to buy things I need to fix your heart.” Byron told Anika.

“Okay. I guess we’ll get going?” Anika said.

“Oh cool! Or we could stay here, you know, guard the shop? Shoplifters are still lurking around.” Mark exclaimed.

“Mark!” Anika harshly whispered.

“…Suit yourself. I’ll be back after approximately fve hundred hours.” Byron informed them and left.

“Oh geez. Nothing to do but wait eh? Anika, let’s look around.” Mark suggested.

“I don’t think we should mess his place up.”

“Aw, we won’t mess it up, just look around! It’ll be fun!” Mark assured her.

Despite being new to the place, she found it rather cozy. It smelled nice, to her at least. There was a strange alluring scent in the shop.

Now that she was looking at it, she could say it is a great place. It is organized, despite the fact that someone like Byron owns it. Hearts were arranged in an orderly fashion, according to size, color, glow and other characteristics she couldn’t tell. It was fascinating.

 “He won’t know, Am I right? I mean we’ll just look around.”

And if she was grinning with anticipation it was because Mark’s grin was infectious.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Four hundred and thirty hours later, they were still fascinated by the things they saw. It is not everyday that you get to see a heartsmith shop. You miss the beauty of this things when you’re in a hurry, which is a shame.

Mark and Anika also seemed to miss the mess they made.

“Geez, his stuff are amazing. He must be rich, I mean , he has all these rare items which I think is unrelated to heartsmithing, not that I know anything  about that.” Mark exclaimed.

“Oh my goodness! Look at this! This is a rare gem! I do not know why he has this but this is a rare gem that is rumored to be from other worlds.” Anika exclaimed.

“I gave that to him.” A new voice exclaimed.

“Woah, wait, who, how?” Mark incoherently asked.

“I thought you locked the door!” Anika panicked.

“I did!” Mark exclaimed.

“He did lock the door. I just opened it again.” The stranger said.

“And how did you open the door?” Anika asked.

“I just did.” The stranger answered.

“Are you a thief?” Mark asked. He did not like where this is going.

“Oh yeah, Cause I’m totally wearing a mask and I totally have the reason to rob my friend.” He said.

“You are sir Byron’s friend?” Anika asked.

The stranger stared at her. He looked ordinary but his eyes were something else she couldn’t place.

The stranger smiled. “You’re Anika.”

Anika did not like where this was going. Here is a stranger she had no idea who but knows her name.

“How do you-”

“… wait, did you just say Sir Byron has a friend? And it is you?” Mark asked bewildered.

“Sir Byron?” the stranger sneered.

“What?” Mark asked; confused.

“Nothing, I just think _Sir Byron_ would not appreciate his place being messed up, he’s coming.”

Uh-oh.

“What the! When did this mess happen? We were just looking around!” Mark was panicking.

“ohhh, This is totally not a good impression” Anika groaned.

“Just gimme that gem, It’ll save your arse.” The stranger told Anika.

“How do I know, you’re not lying; what if you’re here to steal Sir Byron’s gem?” Anika suspiciously inquired.

“Because I am not lying. Now give me that gem.”

“Keaton, you know that I cannot run like I used to.”

They knew that voice. It was Byron’s. Crap.

And they messed his place up; he wouldn’t even let them touch his fridge.

 “What the fu-”

“ _Sir Byron,_ I see you still kept this gem.” The stranger- _Keaton_ \- sneered at him. But Anika had a feeling it wasn’t because of the gem.

“My place is messed up Keaton! Dang it kids! Did you touch my stuff?” Byron bellowed.

“Now, now _Sir Byron,_ they are not kids, also you are not entirely sure if THEY messed your place up, or it was SOMEBODY ELSE.” Keaton grinned.

This guy sure loved sneering.

“Are you telling me that you are the one who messed this up?” Byron asked, anger calming down.

“I was not. But maybe I was. Also I was looking for this gem. I knew it was safe in your hands _Sir Byron_.” Keaton grinned.

“Do not call me Sir Byron, Keaton.” Byron warned him.

“A name for a name.” Keaton replied.

Byron glared at him.

“Uh, what is going on? I’m glad this Keytone guy saved us though” Mark whispered to Anika.

“I think you’re pronouncing it wrong, it’s more like Keiton.” Anika whispered back.

“It’s not keytone, or keiton, It is Keaton.” Keaton corrected them.

“Fine.” Byron relented. He did not like arguing with this guy; he never wins. “Have it your way, Eddward.”

“Nice to see you relenting Andrew. Haha!” Keaton – or was he Eddward?- laughed.

“Wait Andrew?” Mark just had to ask, he knew Byron for years, and he was not an Andrew.

“First name. Byron is a family name.” Byron answered.

“That implies you had a family.” Anika said.

“Of course he did! Duh! I think you should start your check up or whatever, I’ll clean the place for you Andrew!” Keaton told them.

“There is no need.” Byron protested.

“Of course there is! Now shoo!” Keaton shoved them to the other side.

“Follow me, I’ll see that heart of yours.” Byron told Anika.

“Mark help me tidy up! It was your idea in the first place.” Keaton laughed.

“Oh yeah, it was, Wait, how did you know?” Mark asked.

“I just know.” He answered.


End file.
